


相互作用 中篇

by SlyviaSiren



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyviaSiren/pseuds/SlyviaSiren





	1. Chapter 1

停下来。  
小胜，你停下来。  
我也停下来。

 

春日温暖的阳光透过事务所的落地窗打在绿谷直挺的背上，虽然外面还是一副尚未脱离寒冬气息的仲春图，街道上的人们都还过着毛呢大衣，但是屋内暖气充足，即使身穿一件单衣也不觉得寒冷，旁边原木的衣架上挂着前两天引子亲手织的灰色麻花围巾，那是在新年回家钻被炉吃橘子的时候，引子送给自己的新年礼物，绿谷这两天一直都是戴着这条围巾上下班的。

前两年的工作比较忙，一直没能来得及回去陪引子过年，今年在轰的帮助下，倒是抽出了时间，只是绿谷没有想到，轰会跑到自己家里去过年。

引子因为看见轰太过紧张，在知道轰喜欢吃面的时候，差点在家给轰架起了流水挂面。

想到被自己阻拦时，焦冻英雄脸上遗憾的表情不禁让还在写报告的绿谷笑了起来。

脑子里还残留着轰的神情，突然放在旁边的手机屏幕一亮，正巧是轰发来的消息，问绿谷要不要晚上一起吃晚饭。

绿谷带着笑拿起手机，手指灵活的回了条信息：好啊，今晚吃什么呢？之前去过的那家猪排店听说今天有折扣活动诶。

绿谷委婉的暗示了一下对方。

绿谷盯着屏幕等待轰的回信，外面路过的丽日发现绿谷难得会在办公期间玩手机，把原本要做的事放在了一边，敲了敲门，和绿谷语调轻快的打了个招呼走了进来，。绿谷脸上还没来得及收回的笑容十分温和，让丽日忍不住好奇的探过身子窥探一下屏幕里面的内容，看到上面显示的轰 焦冻的命，语气忍不住有些低落，“啊！今天下午又被轰君先预约了呀，轰君的下手怎么每次都这么快！！”

绿谷看着丽日不甘心的瘪了瘪嘴，仿佛看见了高中时代那个热情又可爱的小女生一样，不知从何而来的怀旧感一下子扑了他个满怀，让他忍不住放柔了语气，向丽日邀请道：“你可以和我们一起啊。”

绿谷抬头，眼神清澈的看向丽日，丽日感觉自己心像多跳了一拍一样，把她原本的呼吸节奏一下子打乱了，她轻咳了一下，装作不在意的摆了摆手，道：“和你们一起吃饭太容易营养不良了！你们每天不是猪排饭就是荞麦面的！而且你们两个人都不点生啤的！！”

绿谷回忆起了之前三人一起吃饭的场面，坐在自己右手边的轰在点完自己的荞麦面和乌龙茶后，在街边的小店也像在怀石料理店一般，挺直了腰正襟危坐着，似乎对即将端上来的荞麦面怀有不为人知的敬意，而在自己另一边的丽日则点了一堆的烤鸡肉串，手握着一大杯的加冰生啤，然后在绿谷惊讶和轰冷漠的注视下，一口气喝掉了一大半。

从那以后，他们三人似乎都再也没有一起吃过饭了。

“因为不管是荞麦面还是猪排饭，和生啤都不是很配……”绿谷的语气中满含歉意。

丽日扶额道：“我的意思是你们偶尔也要吃些蔬菜什么的，拉面也行啊。”说完又小声的嘀咕了一下：“而且每天那么油，居然两个人都不会发胖。”

“我们有吃其他的哦，上次就试过猪排荞麦面……”绿谷本来兴奋的语气一点点消失，说完这句话后脸色有些糟糕，似乎那天的新鲜尝试给他留下了不好的印象。

“虽然味道有些一言难尽就是了。”

丽日把手里的资料往桌上一放，想着反正快要到下班时间了，在绿谷这里摸摸鱼总不会被纪检部的那些家伙们抓着喊着扣工资什么的了，反正有第一英雄Deku在，丽日放宽了心的从办公桌上拿起纸杯去一旁的咖啡机里倒咖啡。

她边走边闲聊道：“幸好当年取英雄名的时候，你们两个还没有这么走火入魔，不然我们现在的NO.1和NO.3的英雄名就是猪排和荞麦面了。”

丽日把咖啡杯移到嘴边，模仿着脱口秀节目主持人道：“今天我们节目有幸请到了英雄排行榜第一和第三名的两位英雄来给大家做一个访谈，接下来让我们用热烈的掌心有请——英雄猪排以及英雄荞麦面一同进场！大家掌声欢迎！！”

说完丽日为了效果，还放下了咖啡杯，鼓起了掌。

 

丽日的表演刚到高潮，穿着黑色大衣带着一身屋外寒气的轰正好推门而入，异色的瞳孔扫过丽日那一脸开心的鼓掌的样子。

 

丽日：……

 

丽日咽了咽口水，心里像是被万马奔腾后的草原，凌乱中带着一丝凄凉，而手还停在把手上的轰神色冷漠的看向丽日，让丽日心慌。

绿谷坐在一旁忍笑。

丽日在那边给绿谷疯狂的进行眼神示意，随便说点什么都好快点把门口这位大神糊弄过去啊！绿谷看着丽日慌张的样子，清了清嗓子，好心的想要转移话题时，站在门口的轰却右脚往后一退，让丽日震惊的做了个鞠躬问好的姿势说道。

“大家好，我就是英雄荞麦面。”轰做完一整套动作，还对着丽日认真的说：“谢谢英雄小圆脸今天的邀请。”

绿谷：噗  
丽日：……

轰站起身来，把大衣轻车熟路的挂在了办公室的衣架上，然后从绿谷桌上拿了个纸杯，准备去咖啡机前接咖啡，途中路过丽日旁边时，还温和的对着丽日说了句:

“借过一下。”

 

丽日：！！！  
“今年过年我没有吃很多的！而且再过两天开始出任务体重就会减下去的！！体质问题而已为什么你们这么骄傲！你们再这样说我，我下次就曝光你们每天早上爬起来约好一起做广播体操的事情！！”丽日的威胁似乎对轰没起什么作用，他抿了一口咖啡，对着还坐在办公桌内的绿谷提议道：“这种咖啡豆不好喝。”

丽日怒道：“再这样下次轰君来事务所喝咖啡我就要收钱了！绿谷君你居然还笑！！”

绿谷鼓起了腮帮子，想要控制自己的脸部肌肉，但是看见丽日生气的样子一下子破了功又笑了起来。

丽日：“……你们是魔鬼吗？”  
轰：“我是魔鬼中的轰 焦冻。”

丽日在心里疯狂对自己暗示：杀人是犯法的而且你还打不过眼前这两个人！

丽日平复了心情，艰难的扬起了微笑，拿起了桌上的资料，和绿谷告了别，心里深刻的反省了一下自己刚才想要摸鱼的偷懒心理。

她是一个努力以后要成为富婆的人，现在她应该要努力工作才对！嗯！

她捏了捏自己的脸，跑出去找哇吹寻求安慰去了。

轰看了眼绿谷剩余的工作量，明白还得要一段时间，便不再打扰绿谷，端着还冒着热气的咖啡靠进了绿谷办公室中的沙发里。

绿谷一边抄报告一边劝道：“轰不要总是这么捉弄丽日啊。”

轰没有回答，绿谷好奇的问道：“难倒是因为那个英雄排行名次吗？”

“不是。”

绿谷能听出，轰的声线很明显透露出一丝不情愿。

“弄这些的人都是无聊人士，八百万之前说过，媒体那边还有一个排名叫最像坏人的……”轰说到一半，突然收了声，他转头看向绿谷那边，绿谷此时正垂着眼，睫毛挡住了眼睛，带有伤痕的手指这会正在报告上奋笔疾书，阳光像给他仍旧青涩的侧脸刷上了一层古铜色的油漆一般。

轰头靠在沙发上问道：“你的报告还要写很久吗？”

绿谷沉默了一会，抬头笑着回道：“应该还要半个小时吧。”

 

从年会之后，大家都翻过了旧年，绿谷难得在家和引子一起看了红白歌会，然后受轰邀请一起去神社进行了参拜，事务所今年依旧给各个英雄都准备了新年贺礼，附带了一大堆的工作清单，那一阵子忙的天昏地暗，等绿谷回过神来，又过了一个月。

生活一片平静。

绿谷想道：对啊，其实从高中之后，自己的生活一直都是这样的啊。

 

一个月。  
十二分之一年而已。

 

绿谷在猪排店门口和轰挥手告别，天色已暗，四周的矮墙在路灯的照耀下，影子拉的特别长，这会已经过了晚饭的时间，街上偶尔会路过一两个牵着小狗饭后散步的老人，绿谷感觉自己鼻尖被风吹的有些疼，便拢紧了自己脖子上的灰色围巾，把手揣进了大衣口袋。

待会在回公寓之前要不要去楼下的便利店里买些水带上去呢？对了，回去了还得把堆积的衣服全部扔进洗衣机里去，昨天打的游戏打到一半就放到一边了，他好想能够有一天不用工作可以用来打游戏啊……

 

‘Plus Ultra！！’

 

绿谷手机提示音突然响起，他疑惑的从口袋里把手机拿出来时想道：是不是轰君忘记了什么。  
但是发来信息的是一个他完全没想到的人。

 

那是LINE的一条新消息，上面显示着：  
爆心地向您发来好友申请。

 

绿谷站在便利店门口，盯着屏幕看了许久，然后按下锁屏，进了便利店。

他按照自己原本的计划，拿上了乌龙茶，薯片，酸奶，巧克力豆，绿谷拿到收银台那边准备结账，突然兜里的手机疯狂的响起了提示音。

‘Plus Ultra！！’  
‘Plus Ultra！！’  
‘Plus Ultra！！’  
‘Plus Ultra！！’

吵闹的声音吓得扫码的收银员手一抖，在数量那一排按了一连串的233333333333。

绿谷拿出手机点了一连串拒绝，手机才停歇了下来。

收银员依旧保持着良好的职业微笑，在绿谷抱歉的笑容下，把数量改了过，在给绿谷递零钱的时候还亲切的问候道：“小哥看来很忙啊。”

“没有没有，凑巧凑巧。平时没这样过！”

收银员理解的看香绿谷。

绿谷接过钱正准备道谢离开时，手机又是一阵猛的提示音。

‘Plus Ultra！！’  
‘Plus Ultra！！’  
‘Plus Ultra！！’  
‘Plus Ultra！！’

绿谷又赶紧拿出手机，这回他点了同意。

收银员感慨道：“忙点没事，不过要注意休息啊。”

绿谷有些尴尬的点点头，拿好东西掉头走了。

看来这段时间他晚上买东西要多走两个街道去另一家便利店了……

绿谷进了电梯，叹了口气，随着电梯带着他直达十三层，他拿出钥匙开了门，进了房子里第一件事就是从冰箱里给自己倒了一杯冰牛奶，满足的坐到沙发前，把游戏机连上了电视，期待的等待游戏开机的画面。

闲着没事，他瞟了一眼自己放在茶几上的手机。  
没事了？

绿谷拿起手柄，接着昨天的游戏继续战斗了起来。

等到差不多要通关了，绿谷一伸懒腰，坐了一天的骨骼这会被他拉伸得磕巴作响，他起身拿起放在一旁的健身工具，开始调节呼吸做起了睡前运动。

四十分钟后，他全身肌肉都活动得热乎乎的了，绿谷浑身汗淋淋的，他从房间里找出了干净的毛巾，打算洗个澡就可以休息睡觉了。

绿谷站在在客厅，上衣脱到一半，突然不知道是想到了什么，动作停了下来，过了好一会，他才继续自己脱衣服的动作。

但是他没有进浴室，反而蹲到客厅的茶几旁，打开了LINE。

他还以为小胜会很生气的给自己发消息说例如像你这种废物居然敢拒绝老子的好友申请？？老子肯加你你就该感恩戴德跪着感谢老子了！！！

绿谷觉得自己模拟的爆豪的语气太真实了。

他不能自已的笑了起来，笑完便转头进浴室洗澡去了。

 

温热的水流从头顶打下来，绿谷刚刚运动完的肌肉被温水滑过，浴室内这会蒸汽蓬勃，勾勒出的绿谷的肉体若隐若现，就像一副精心描绘的艺术图画一般，吸人眼球却又不过分色情。绿谷感觉自己全身的细胞都打开了一样，被水打湿后湿漉漉的绿色卷发贴在脸颊上，水珠顺着肌肉和骨骼的线条从脖颈、锁骨、斜方肌、肩胛骨、背阔肌最后顺着大腿肌肉的边缘缓缓向下，融入地上的水层之中。

绿谷长舒一口气，关掉了花洒的把手，晃了晃头上的水，一手把额前的碎发抹到了后面，他取下挂在一旁的干燥毛巾，一张用来挡住了重要部位，另一张被他用来擦头上的水。  
房间里地暖充足，他直接光着脚走到客厅，在地板上踏出了一串的水印。

‘Plus Ultra！’  
手机的提示音吸引了绿谷的视线。

他猜到小胜的性子今晚是肯定会给自己发消息的，但是他对于小胜到底想要对他说什么却没有任何的头绪。  
不，应该是绿谷不知道他们之间还有什么好说的。

绿谷拿起了手机，上面是爆心地发来的，[和我聊聊]。

绿谷被这条消息弄的面露苦色。

这条消息被标了已读许久，绿谷还没有想好该怎么回答才好，那边又发来了一条消息。

 

[……吧]  
绿谷感觉似乎已经能看到屏幕那一边暴跳如雷内心却又天人交战的爆豪的样子了。

[小胜，怎么了？]  
[你还在自闭吗？]

绿谷被爆豪发来的信息弄得一头雾水，他什么时候自闭了他自己怎么不知道？

[没有啊。]  
[时间不早了，小胜你早点休息吧。明天不是还要上班吗？]

绿谷率先结束了这场谈话。他光围了条浴巾坐在沙发上，发尾还滴着头，冰凉的水滴打在绿谷的肩窝上，让他一阵激灵，他站起身来草草的把头擦干，换上睡衣缩进了被子里。  
明天还要工作啊。

 

 

清晨六点便被自身的生物钟叫醒的绿谷，一头卷毛睡得凌乱，他打着哈欠坐在床边，等待自己从刚睡醒的状态找回理智。大概过了五分钟后，他才起身揉着惺忪的眼睛，去卫生间洗漱。

收拾完毕后，他拖沓着脚步走到了餐厅，给自己热了一杯牛奶然后烤两片土司，简单的吃个早餐。直到温热的食物进入肚腹，力气才一点一点涌了上来，绿谷去卧室换好衣服，站在客落地窗边俯瞰着这片正在慢慢苏醒的土地，旭日东升，春寒料峭，天际的日光给周围的山峰染上了无边的柔色，这座城市尚还笼罩在一层薄雾浓云之中，而隐藏在这个城市地底的黑暗正蠢蠢欲动、喷薄欲出。

 

第一英雄Deku换上了自己的战斗服，脸上带着让人安心的微笑，精神抖擞的开始了自己这一天的工作。

绿谷神采奕奕的走在自己所负责的街道上进行着巡逻工作，路上不乏有粉丝们的惊呼，但是他们都明白英雄Deku在进行自己的工作，都礼貌的没有前来打扰，只有一些还处于青春期兴致勃勃的小男生小女生们举起手机来，对着绿谷连按了好几下快门。但当绿谷发现他们时，他们礼貌的收起了手机对着绿谷鞠躬表示感谢。

 

绿谷突然想起了以前。  
那时，自己还没有遇见欧陆迈特这个奇迹，还没有听见欧陆迈特那句[你一定能成为英雄]，在雄英时候的事情就像还在昨天一样，绿谷似乎对于每件事还历历在目，自己的人生新轨道似乎也是从高中开始不一样的。

如果我和小胜是从高中才开始认识的，他会不会就不是那个态度对我了呢？

绿谷幻想了一下自己和爆豪的相处模式变成切岛和爆豪的样子，一下子笑了出来。

“啊！英雄Deku！我可以和你合影吗？！！”

突然一个男人的声音打断了绿谷的脑中小剧场，他正准备回头示意自己正在巡逻，却发现这个出声的人是一个月前在年会上才刚刚见过面的A班同学——上鸣 电气。

“啊，上鸣同学！”绿谷还是用了高中的称呼，上鸣不开心的抱怨道：“我现在已经是社会人士了诶，为什么还要叫我同学！”

上鸣一揽绿谷的肩膀，爽朗的说道：“叫我上鸣多好啊。”

绿谷点了点头，即使他不想承认，上鸣确实比他高了那么一点点，远看没什么感觉，被上鸣一捞就能很明显的感觉到那几厘米的差距了。

嗯，几厘米。

“你今天巡逻吗？好巧啊，我也是今天巡逻，我们要不要待会巡逻完一起喝个早茶啊？？”上鸣兴奋的态度，绿谷发现自己似乎没有拒绝的余地了。

突然，旁边的上鸣身子往前猛的一倾，旁边的绿谷眼疾手快的抓住了上鸣的小臂以防他往前跌倒，绿谷下意识的以为是什么人的恶意攻击，眼神一凛往后看去。

“喝早茶？？你当你是什么宫廷贵妇吗？！”

一身黑色夹克外搭摇滚风格的chocker，一头齐耳的短发利落干净，清秀的脸庞上满是嫌弃。绿谷收回了自己攻击性的目光，有些惊喜的喊道：“耳郎！”

上鸣揉着刚刚被耳郎踹中的后腰，喃喃道：“叫我上鸣同学，响香就直呼其名，绿谷同学你现在怎么会搞起了男女歧视那一套了！！”

绿谷不好意思的挠了挠头，解释道：“因为丽日的关系，耳郎我还经常见到的……”

耳郎耳朵微红瞪了一眼上鸣，“白痴脸！！叫什么响香，你就和绿谷一样叫我耳郎就好了！”

上鸣咬着小手帕呜咽道：“看月亮的时候叫人家小电电，现在有了绿谷，叫人家白痴脸！”  
耳郎捂着着脸对着上鸣伸出右手。

上鸣看了半天，恍然大悟，正准备把自己脸搭上去时，听见耳郎那边声音从掌缝间传来：“把我的手帕还给我。”

绿谷看着上鸣突然身体一僵，然后尴尬看着绿谷呵呵呵的傻笑着直起身子，乖巧的把耳郎的手帕放到了耳郎手上。随后豪气万丈的指着远方，道：

“走走走！我请你们喝奶茶！！”

绿谷附和着上鸣点点头，这个时候他还是顺着毛比较好。

这也是一种心得。

耳郎好奇的问：“上鸣你这个月还有钱请我们喝奶茶啊！”

耳郎眼睛里像闪着星光一样看向上鸣，上鸣突然醒悟一时语塞，绿谷立马领会的站了出来，道：“没有，刚才上鸣的意思是我请你们喝奶茶。”

上鸣重重的点了点头。

绿谷看了看时间，笑着说道：“走吧。”

绿谷走在前面，上鸣和耳郎落后了他两步，耳郎一拍上鸣的额头，小声而又急切的说道：“你刚才在干什么？！怎么会把手都搭到绿谷肩膀上去了！”

“我在和绿谷打招呼啊。”

上鸣的脸在耳郎眼中真是无时无刻不充满了傻气，耳郎指了指绿谷，道：“你刚才就像是把绿谷抱着一样了！！”

 

上鸣恍然大悟。  
“原来你是吃醋了吗？”

 

耳郎真想对着这张白痴脸抱以老拳。

“是是是，刚才我没出来的话，你就直接当场去世这会已经入土了好不好！”

上鸣终于明白了。

前面的绿谷回过头来，询问道：“怎么了吗？”

耳郎抢先一步走到绿谷身边，“没事没事，晚上绿谷有什么安排吗？”

“暂时没有。”绿谷想了想，道：“但是不知道今晚轰忙不忙，不忙的话应该会叫我一起去吃荞麦面吧。”

耳郎心下暗叫一声不好。

上鸣凑过来好奇的问道：“绿谷你和轰在一起了吗？”

耳郎扶额。

“白痴脸你在说什么呢？”耳郎按下了上鸣，然后对着还一脸迷茫的绿谷说道：“喝奶茶走吧！我这会口好渴。”

 

心也好累。

 

绿谷买了三杯奶茶，耳郎拉着上鸣很匆忙的就离开了。绿谷和他们道别后，咬着自己的吸管向着事务所走去，他费劲的吸了半天，发现最底层的布丁一直吸不上。

绿谷站在事务所的门口，咬着吸管奋斗了半天，

 

“绿谷！在这里干什么呢？”

绿谷手里捧着加冰的奶茶，绿谷吸得腮帮子发酸，他揉着脸颊看向来人，笑着打招呼道：“饭田！你怎么来我们事务所了？”

饭田依旧是一头严谨到一丝不苟的头发，鼻梁上驾着一副无框眼镜，不知道的人还以为是管理局的派人来事务所进行检查了。饭田举起手和绿谷打了个招呼，道：“我这边有点事情要过来找丽日，然后就看见你在门口站了半天了。”

“我想着把奶茶喝完再进去，但是最下面的布丁一直吸不上来。”绿谷对着手中的奶茶露出了难得的一副束手无策的表情，而饭田居然也十分严肃的端起下巴对着绿谷手中的奶茶思索了半天。  
绿谷看饭田太过认真的表情，忙摆了摆手道：“没事没事，我待会上去倒进杯子里就好了。”

饭田一脸恍然大悟的表情，然后从包里取了一个暖宝宝，递到了绿谷的手里，叮嘱道：“天还没热起来，少喝一些冷饮，身为英雄，对于自己身体的管理要重视起来才行啊，毕竟在日后对上敌人的时候，身体才是第一要素，首先初春就应该吃一些温补的食物，也不要吃太多油腻的食品了，少吃一点猪排饭，米饭里面记得加一些杂粮，多吃蔬菜和水果，水果吃之前要泡半个小时再吃，饭后半个小时之内不要吃水果，运动也要等半个小时以后才行……”

绿谷赶紧抬手打断了饭田的长篇大论，重重的点了点头，收下了还没发热的暖宝宝，“饭田你快上去吧，你不是说有事找丽日吗？”

饭田想起了自己本来的目的，又叮咛了两句，才提起公文包走了进去。

饭田从雄英毕业了之后，越来越注重养身，每次抓着一个旧同学就要念叨老半天，绿谷仿佛在饭田的身上看见了引子的身影，忍不住打了个寒战。

绿谷看着实在没有办法吸上来的布丁，无奈只能带着奶茶进了办公室。他把奶茶连带布丁一起转移进了平时喝水的杯子里，放在了手边，开始了今天的文职工作。

中午丽日叫了外卖，然后给绿谷点了一大份的蔬菜沙拉和附近一家号称营养专家的特推绿色咖喱，绿谷看着面前一堆绿油油，哭笑不得的指着餐盒问向丽日：“这个，真的要当我的午餐吗？”  
“本来吃外卖就已经很不健康了，更不能再让你吃那些垃圾食物了！”丽日手里捧着白水煮鸡蛋和鸡胸肉正义凛然道。

“丽日你不能每次减肥都拉上我一起啊！”绿谷一眼看透了丽日的心思，在丽日的干笑下，还是乖巧的拿起了筷子，把面前的所有一扫而空。

丽日咬了一口原汁原味的鸡胸肉，问道：“他家的这个好吃吗？”

“还好，要是不放苦瓜就更好了。”绿谷跨过丽日抽了张纸，丽日凑近看着绿谷的神色一如往常的平静，丝毫不像是刚刚勉强吃完自己最讨厌的食物的模样。

丽日被绿谷突然凑近的身体和气息，弄得神志恍惚道：“那、那、那下次，给你，点，点，点他家的榴莲味的来试试好了……”

 

“……您饶了我吧。”

 

绿谷一脸正经的盯着丽日，道：

“丽日，你听我说……”

 

丽日感觉自己心跳如擂，耳膜这会像在打鼓一样，震天响。

 

“你真的不胖。”

 

丽日呼吸一滞，随后把便当盒里的鸡胸肉和鸡蛋全部塞进了嘴里，对着绿谷一鞠躬，飞快的离开了用餐区。

绿谷看向丽日抛开的背影内心忧愁。

 

他到底有没有逃过榴莲咖喱那一劫……

 

下午是事务所下派的外勤任务，只是一些有个性的小混混进行的抢劫，绿谷稍微活动了一下，就结束了。正巧手机那边是轰发过来的，说晚上要加班的消息。

轰真的难得加班一次，上一次加完班后就情绪不高了一周，绿谷那一周晚饭吃的都是荞麦面。所以接下来这一周他可能都不是很想和轰一起吃晚饭了。

绿谷提前结束了下午的活动时间，准备回家了。

绿谷靠在电梯的玻璃上，门上的楼层标识在缓缓的变化，绿谷闭着眼睛，脑子里自然而然的涌出了今天一整天发生过的事情，首先是难得遇见了上鸣和耳郎，然后是饭田过来找丽日，又对着自己唠叨了半天，中午还和丽日一起吃了……

绿谷突然睁开眼。

 

今天发生的一切巧合太多了！

 

 

电梯门‘叮’的一声，向两侧拉开了。

 

果不其然。

绿谷发现自己房子门口站着一个十分熟悉的身影，双手插兜，站姿没有那么挺拔，微微下垂的头颅使得第七颈椎那一块微微突出，身上套着普通的黑色卫衣和宽松的运动长裤，暗红色的瞳孔在听见电梯音时，下意识的瞟了过来。

大概在绿谷抵达之前，这个人已经站在那盯着电梯看了半天了吧。

绿谷走到爆豪面前，微笑而又客气的问道：“进来喝杯茶吗？”

语气中不带一丝慌乱。

爆豪盯着绿谷，语气凶巴巴道：“喝！”

绿谷从口袋里拿出钥匙开了门，让爆豪先进了玄关，绿谷顺手带上了门，一边给爆豪找家居鞋一边问道：“在外面站了很久吗？楼道没有暖气，小心感冒。”

爆豪接过了绿谷手里的鞋，道：“身体好，不像你。”

“我也不会被轻易弄感冒的。”绿谷进了厨房，翻出了水壶打算烧水。

“喝姜茶吗？上次妈妈给的还有剩的。”绿谷看了眼自动自发寻找到了客厅位置并且极其自在的四处乱转的爆豪，突然想起爆豪不爱喝这种东西。

“喝其他的也有，要不给你冲杯牛奶。”

看着爆豪一下子纠起的眉头，绿谷心里忍不住一乐，他这会就是故意的。

“冲得不难喝也不是不能喝。”

绿谷大概明白了今天爆豪出现的原因了。

他端着两杯牛奶从厨房出来，然后和爆豪两个人干瞪眼一样对坐在客厅。

半晌未语，绿谷清了下嗓子，率先开口道：“还有什么其他事吗？没事的话我给你叫辆——”

“老子离家出走了。”

爆豪一脸的坚定。

绿谷没有反应过来。

爆豪又重复了一遍：“老子离家出走了。”

“小胜你在开玩笑吗？”绿谷一脸不相信的表情。

爆豪从雄英毕业了之后，不是从爆豪阿姨家搬出来住了吗？他还是事后听上鸣说起的这个消息，很明显眼前的这个人根本不想让自己进入对方的生活。

 

不管以后发生什么事情，对于已经发生的事是不会有影响的。

 

绿谷没有想到自己的幼驯染会突然给自己扔来这么一大颗炸弹。

他似乎有点明白之前在休息室给爆豪告白的时候，爆豪为什么突然逃跑了，因为他现在就有想要冲出房门的冲动。果然这种单方面的倾诉，并不是什么友好的举动，绿谷看见了爆豪眼里的坚定。

 

绿谷心存侥幸的试探道：

 

“我给你在附近订间房？”  
“你这里是人满为患了吗？”

 

“我这里又不是酒店啊。”  
“正好，我也不喜欢住酒店。”

 

绿谷叹了口气，直白的问道：“这是打算折磨我？还是……”  
还是想要补偿我？

 

真是神奇。他绿谷 出久居然到了需要爆豪 胜己为自己所犯下的错误用身体补偿的地步了。

 

 

爆豪似乎知道绿谷心里在想什么，他一下子跳了起来，怒视着对面的人，但被绿谷那波澜不惊的眼睛一望，火渐渐的熄了下来。

 

他在干什么？  
爆豪缓缓的又坐了下来。  
以前那个废物什么时候用这种眼神看过自己。

 

 

绿谷喝了一口热牛奶，不知道是不是他眼花，他觉得眼前这位英雄排行榜第二、最像坏人排行榜永居第一的‘爆心地’英雄这会透露出了一股委屈的气息。

 

绿谷忍不住对自己这个幼驯染有些心软。

 

“住客房可以吗？”

爆豪愣愣的点了点头。

绿谷说完背过身子，去收拾客房了，他实在是害怕看见爆豪这刻眼中的情绪。

他用力的逼迫自己深呼吸后，闭上眼睛，全是丽日含着泪扑向自己随后哽咽的在自己耳旁反复喊着自己的名字的场景。

绿谷从自己的房间里，把多余的被子抱到了客房，一边铺床一边问道：“你的行李呢？”

“……”

 

绿谷明白了，随后的话语中都忍不住带上了笑意：“离家出走这个说辞不会是在门口突然想的吧？”  
“小胜不会这样的，对不对？”

客厅传来爆豪鼻哼的声音。

 

绿谷收拾完客房出来，拿出手机准备点外卖，“晚上想吃什么？”

“老子来第一天就给老子点外卖吃？？”爆豪挑起了眉，似乎一副被绿谷怠慢而不爽的表情。  
绿谷收起了手，指了指厨房说：

 

“那我再给你冲杯牛奶？”

 

爆豪忍住想要发脾气的冲动，咬牙道：“冰箱里没有东西了吗？？老子做还不成吗？”

“冰箱里只有零食和饮料了。”

爆豪似乎对于绿谷这种生活颇多措辞，但是他这会却有点怂。

其实他在努力抑制想要把绿谷连带他家冰箱一同从十三层的窗户上扔下去了。

“那我去附近超市买点东西回来吧。”绿谷套上外套准备出门，被爆豪拉住了。

爆豪恶声恶气道：“你会买个什么菜？？”

绿谷明白了爆豪的言下之意，从房间里拿了件外套递给爆豪，为了防止爆豪嫌弃衣服，绿谷好心的给爆豪拿了一件还没穿过的衣服。

随后带着一脸复杂的爆豪去了附近比较熟悉的一家超市，爆豪先进去选东西去了，绿谷去旁边推了个小车，爆豪站在冰柜前对着绿谷招了招手，然后指着咖喱问道：“吃不吃咖喱？”

绿谷想到了中午的那个咖喱，摇了摇头，“中午刚吃过咖喱。”

爆豪一脸怎么破事这么多的表情，“以后可以做来吃啊！”

绿谷有些懵，下意识问道：“什么以后啊？”

爆豪的脸色肉眼可见的开始变黑，绿谷马上灵活的回答道：“吃！但能不能买甜咖喱啊？”

在爆豪充满嫌弃的目光中，绿谷拿了两盒甜咖喱和一盒激辣咖喱，放进了推车里，爆豪脸色才好转了起来，这时，突然绿谷感觉自己的衣角被一拽，他回头，看见一个梳着双马尾的大约五岁的小女孩正拉着他的衣角，另一只手的大拇指还嘬在嘴里，含糊不清的问道：“请问您是英雄Deku吗？”

绿谷蹲下身子来，温和的笑着回答道：“是啊，小可爱你找我有什么事吗？”

小女孩没有回答，她澄清透彻的眼珠看向了一旁趾高气昂的爆豪，接着问道：“那这位大哥哥是英雄爆心地吗？”

绿谷随着小女孩的视线，一同抬头望向站在一旁的爆豪，爆豪一缩，暗骂了声操。

然后在两只小天使的注视下，不置可否的轻微动了动高傲的头颅。

“电视上面说的都是骗人的吗？英雄Deku您不是和英雄焦冻玩的最好吗？为什么……”小女孩渐渐带上了哭腔：“为什么您会和这个最像坏人的英雄在一起呢？”

爆豪站在小女孩背后，那张恶人脸表情越来越凶狠，绿谷背对着爆豪都能感受到背后的热度不断攀高，他忍笑帮小女孩脸上的泪珠擦去，温柔的安慰道：“不要哭了哦，看脸都蹭红了。”

“因为英雄爆心地很厉害啊，以前的我也是因为一直在追着他的背影跑，然后努力到了现在，才成为了英雄Deku的哦。  
他只是像坏人，并不是坏人哦。”

绿谷说的话小女孩不明白，但在绿谷的安慰下，她的哭泣渐渐停了下来，却忍不住不断的打嗝。  
绿谷把小女孩抱了起来，在额头上安抚性的吻了一下，然后换了个轻快的语调道：“现在英雄Deku和英雄爆心地的的首要任务，就是是把你送回到妈妈那里去哦！”

小女孩拽着绿谷的衣领，一边打嗝一边点头。

爆豪沉默的跟在绿谷身后推着车，看着小女孩的妈妈听到广播后，过来感谢的和绿谷握手，然后抱起还在和绿谷不停挥手的小女孩，又一次感谢。

这次连旁边的爆豪都一并算在了一起。

绿谷挥手告别了母女，转过身子问道：“还没买的东西是不是有点多？不快点待会晚饭会赶不上了。”

爆豪盯着绿谷，没说话，接着向下面要买的食品区域出发。

刚才废久的话，如果他没理解错的话。

 

是指就是没有他就没有英雄Deku吗？

爆豪想了想以前的事，不知道自己该开心还是该郁闷。

 

 

他指派了绿谷去调料区采购，剩下的生鲜食材就由自己来负责了。逛了没两圈，该买的东西就全部买齐了，幸好爆豪出门还记得带了钱包，他豪气万丈的按下了绿谷递卡的手，把自己的信用卡交了过去。

 

绿谷神色古怪的看向爆豪，道：

 

“我刚刚给收银员给的是超市积分卡诶。”

 

爆豪默不作声的收回了压在绿谷卡上的手。

绿谷把手里的卡又给收银员递了过去。

 

出了超市的两人提着两大袋的东西，里面除了晚饭的食材，还有爆豪的日用品，爆豪在日用品区前面挑剔的逛了半个多小时，就选了一把牙刷和一张毛巾。

回到家已经晚上七点多了，爆豪挽起袖子，绿谷把袋子里的东西拿出来，他负责放在自己顺手的位置，绿谷瞟了一眼爆豪的举动，没有说话，只是脱下外套问道：“我洗菜吗？”

“嗯，去吧，顺便帮我把这些放进冰箱。”

绿谷把水温调至合适，围着围裙站在水龙头前，爆豪那边接过绿谷洗好的蔬菜手脚干净利落把菜切成需要的大小。

多年的战斗经验在此刻也显得无比的配合。

绿谷洗好所有需要的蔬菜，在围裙上把水蹭掉，就准备去整理冰箱，被正在炉前的爆豪一拦，一个小碟子就放在自己的嘴边，爆豪的声音在头顶催促道：“尝尝？”

绿谷抿了一下，赞扬的点了点头。  
“挺好的。”

爆豪顺着绿谷碰过的地方把剩下的汤送进了嘴里。  
“还行。”

 

绿谷收拾好冰箱，爆豪那边也弄好了。  
一餐无话，绿谷开了个电视节目当作背景。

吃完休息了会，绿谷切了叠水果放在茶几上，方便看电视的爆豪，自己爬上跑步机上锻炼去了，爆豪看着站在跑步机上气喘吁吁的绿谷忍不住有些喉咙发紧，但他还是正襟危坐在沙发上假装专心于电视上的科普节目。

绿谷完成了今天的运动，先进了浴室，水声听的爆豪简直心痒痒的，但是还没来得及等他幻想出个犯罪什么画面，绿谷擦着头发穿着睡衣从浴室里出来了。

绿谷看着爆豪盯着自己，突然想起了什么，进了自己房间，递给了爆豪一套睡衣。

“浴室在那，东西上面都有标签，洗完早点休息吧，你的事务所离这挺远的明早得早起过去吧。”

刚洗完澡的绿谷，半湿润的脸颊，就连那上面的雀斑这会看起来都异常的诱人，爆豪强装镇定，接过衣服，示意自己明了。

绿谷进了自己房间，对着还在沙发的爆豪温和的说道。

“晚安。”

 

 

 

 

<<<

 

 

这样相安无事的相处了快半个月，爆豪之前完全没有想到过和绿谷在一起生活居然会这么融洽，在年会那天之后，他想确切的知道自己那天到底对绿谷 出久做了什么事。但是当时只有他和绿谷两个当事人，他总不可能去问绿谷。

他也不觉得绿谷会告诉自己。

在自己像无头苍蝇一样，浑浑噩噩转了大半个月的时候，被那天突然出现的丽日给敲醒了。

 

“你知道之前做了什么又能怎么样？？难道你不知道你之前做了什么你就不打算弥补了吗？爆豪 胜己你他妈居然拿这种藉口来逃避吗？！”

 

丽日那天很生气，之前体育祭的时候，爆豪 胜己惊讶的发现这个矮矮小小的女生原来那么坚韧，但是那天被耳郎抱住的丽日，却又那么脆弱。

爆豪觉得女人好复杂啊。

但是丽日的提醒对他还是有作用的，之后爆豪悄悄的跟在绿谷身边，发现那个阴阳脸的混蛋经常下午跑到废久的事务所里，然后把绿谷拐去吃什么午饭啊晚饭什么！而且就连今年的新年参拜都是那个阴阳脸陪着绿谷一起去的，还进了废久的家门见了引子阿姨！！

爆豪当时真想把那个阴阳脸炸上天。

但是上鸣这次十分机智的组了个亲友游说团好说歹说把爆豪那些不理智的想法全部都压了下去，并且情商明显比上鸣和切岛两人加起来还要高的耳郎抓住了爆豪的弱点把他威胁了一顿后，给他友情提供了一份资料。

 

取名为：渣男回头必备手册。

 

爆豪对于这个标题很不满意。

 

他指着这个封面，问向他的亲友团道：“我渣吗？”

切岛：“这个……看对象是谁了。”

上鸣：“别问我，我不能让我的良心害死我。”

耳郎：“你反省一下。”

 

爆豪真的反省了一下，所以那天爆豪打算和绿谷聊一聊，或许……毕竟语言可是他妈人类沟通的桥梁。他先派了上鸣那个白痴去打听打听绿谷今晚有没有什么安排，但是上鸣那个垃圾居然一把快要把废久都抱了起来，要不是一旁的耳郎一把把他暴怒的火焰摁了下去，每年那天就是全体A班给上鸣扫墓的日子了。

爆豪不得不承认在这方面这个胳膊肘全方位拐向那个白痴脸的女人的确更懂人心。

耳郎及时把上鸣的小命救了回来。

但是绿谷接下来的话语，让他想着到让他像鱼刺一般哽咽在喉咙，上不去下不来难受了快几个月的阴阳脸，爆豪给自己事务所打了电话，威胁如果不把他这周的委托任务全部交给英雄焦冻他就罢工一个月。

 

约约约！老子他妈看你今晚还约不约得上！！

 

爆豪看着喝着奶茶的绿谷慢悠悠的走向事务所的时候，发现那两个笨蛋居然给绿谷在这么冷的天气点了一杯加冰的奶茶，怎么，一个个火气都很旺是不是？？

看着绿谷握着奶茶的指节被寒风吹得开始泛红，并且整个人往大衣里用力的缩了缩，爆豪一把逮住了路过的饭田，然后叮嘱他一定要把暖宝宝撕开了递到绿谷的手上。

饭田还在感慨：同学爱，真感人。

 

看着绿谷进了事务所，爆豪才松了口气。

今天绿谷的心情还是很不错的，希望能够维持到他下午回家在家门口看见他的时候。

为了让绿谷保持这种平静的状态，他还特意给丽日发了个短信，让她中午给绿谷点外卖的时候点猪排饭，让他维持一整天的好心情。

爆豪在安排好一切之后，他忐忑的走到了绿谷家门口，心里焦急，却又害怕的等着。每次电梯声音一响，他就心脏一提的往那边看去，然后发现不是后，又放了下来。

这么下去，他妈他迟早会心肌梗塞。

 

他原本只是想问问废久最近过的怎么样了。

但是话到了嘴边，就突然变成了强硬要求绿谷收留他了。

不过住在一起之后，爆豪才后悔，为什么自己没早两年做这个决定。

特别是那天执行任务回去的比较晚了，一开门看见的就是下面只围了一条浴巾的绿谷的出浴图，把爆豪吓得差点炸掉了门把手。

平日的绿谷总是端着，也不知道以前那个爱哭鼻子的爱哭鬼这个时候稳重给谁看，反正自己也看过无数遍他哭的样子了，现在这个样子才是让他别扭的难受。但是那天下午的绿谷一反常态的招呼都没打回了自己的房间，爆豪敏锐的捕捉到了绿谷红透的耳尖。

他忍不住心中的那股渴望，当天晚上，他试探性的抱着枕头摸进了绿谷的床上，他本来想着如果回头的绿谷依旧是那副毫无起伏的眼神，他就回自己的房间。但是绿谷转过头来，眼帘却是闭住的，挺直的鼻，湿润的唇，打在爆豪下巴上略带湿气的呼吸，以及爆豪一低头就能看见的大开的睡衣领口和与他相差的肤色，他满足的把绿谷圈进了自己的怀里。

后来爆豪就搬了过来，在他和绿谷同枕而眠的一周后，绿谷那天因为任务的原因，需要通宵，他事先给爆豪发了信息，晚上就只剩爆豪一个人睡了。

爆豪鼻尖全是绿谷的味道。

 

他那天做了梦。

 

梦里的画面是自己已经破烂不堪的公寓，他的脑子里像浆糊一样，但是从下体传来的紧致感和快感让他一时有些窒息。

他低头，发现自己手里是一条白皙的小腿，上面肌肉匀称，脚踝突起，线条甚是好看，他顺着往上移去，满是泥泞的大腿，白色的浊液和暗红的血液混杂在一起，比其他地方更加娇嫩的穴口这会正含着他的阴茎，随着主人的呼吸一缩一缩的，爆豪被面前的画面刺激的头脑发热，他忍不住伸手抓住了前面那条比肤色略深的抵在腹肌上的对方性器，粗糙的指腹忍不住开始摩擦对方的马眼，在听见对方倏然升高的语调，动起了腰。

对方的声音从喉咙里断断续续的传了过来，爆豪低头含住了对方娇嫩的乳珠。

原来自己对绿谷做了这么舒服的事情吗？

爆豪就着姿势，用力的顶动，阴茎上突起的青筋摩擦着对方的敏感部位，让他发出的呻吟逐渐变得诱惑和情色了起来，就像是在催促爆豪的动作一般，爆豪松开对方的脚踝，一揽腰把他扶了起来，让他的双腿夹住自己的腰，由上至下的往深处进发，空气中铁锈味的刺激让爆豪这会感觉自己的阴茎快要炸掉了一般，对方软软糯糯的嘴里被顶得开开合合的，舒服的声音像一汪清泉一般把爆豪火急火燎的心灵一下子滋润到了。

久旱逢甘露。

爆豪含住了对方伸出来的舌，拉扯着，吸允着，从对方的眼瞳中，看到了自己的倒影，他向对方的口腔中探出自己的舌，搔弄着对方的上颚面，然后和对方抵抗性的伸过来的软舌开始交缠，他不停的汲取着对方的津液，多余的液体从他们上下交合的部位泄露而出。

爆豪松开了对方的嘴舌，看着对方下颌被口水润湿的淫秽十足，他抓住对方的腰，自己开始发力，终于在最后急速的冲刺中，爆豪射了。

怀里的人表情失神，爆豪缓缓的退了出来，随着‘啵’的一声，爆豪拔了出来，一张一合的小穴这会淫秽不堪，混杂着肠液、精液以及血液从穴口流出，顺着臀缝留了满地。

爆豪看着对方软下来的阴茎，忍不住伸出舌头用舌面从根部往上一舔，然后用舌尖抵住了对方的马眼，玩弄了起来，听着对方再次急促起来的呼吸，爆豪居然心生满足。

他希望对方和他能有同样的感受，他含住前部，抬眼想看清对方被快感所支配的表情。

但是。

绿谷用手臂挡住上半张脸时，不停开合的嘴并不是在为他喘息。

 

 

“停、停下来。”  
“小胜，你、你停下来……”  
“我也、我也停下来。”

 

 

爆豪被绿谷的哭腔从梦中吓醒，背上满是冷汗。

 

啊，他又自以为是了。

当时他自以为是的认为绿谷是自己送上门来的，他接下来的所有举动，都该由这个挑起祸端的垃圾负责，而他只需要居高临下的赐予他就好了。他以为，绿谷能够和他结合应该是开心的，他以为当时他吐出的喘息，都是废久压抑太久的倾泻，他以为，绿谷那么聪明，就算以前感受不到，在那次的交合中是能够感受到他所隐藏的感情的。

爆豪嘲讽的笑了起来。

那他现在又是在自以为是的给绿谷宣发自己的感情了，他从来没有问过绿谷愿不愿意，想不想，他只是在废久仿佛自嘲一般的问他这些行为是在折磨他还是在补偿他的时候，沉默了下来。他以为没有看见废久那波澜不惊的目光时，对方就是愿意的。

自大。

自大 自大。

自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 自大 。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

绿谷一夜未未眠，眼底发青的推开房门，看见就是同样眼底发青的爆豪坐在床上，泛着血丝的眼睛默默的盯着他。

“怎么了？昨晚出任务的不是我吗？怎么感觉小胜你比我还累啊。”绿谷调侃掉，准备拿套干净的衣服进浴室洗漱。

“这会还早，你还可——”  
“我想起来了。”

 

爆豪打断了绿谷的话，绿谷抬起沉重的眼皮，定睛看着眼前这个似乎在等待自己给出答案的人，眨眨眼，回答道：“是吗？那么，接下来是不是该回自己的公寓了？”

绿谷想到了什么，补充道：“啊，不知道重新装修好了没有？”

爆豪被绿谷的发问一时语塞，不知道该怎么回答才好，然后绿谷撇了撇嘴，拿着衣服进了浴室。  
他究竟该怎么做才好呢？

绿谷拉上了浴室的门。  
什么事都是爆豪作为主导方，但最终却要他来当恶人这一方。

绿谷把手里干净的衣服放好在篮子里。  
这大概就是报应吧。

绿谷开始脱沾满灰尘和血迹的上衣。  
对于施舍全盘接受也不行，全然拒绝也不行。

绿谷开始忍不住的大喘气。  
他该怎么办才好呢？

绿谷感觉喉咙像是被什么堵住了一样。  
小胜的情绪，只有他能承受。

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

正文

作为位列英雄排行榜第二的英雄，爆豪 胜己此刻正坐在自己事务所的办公室，一脸的不耐烦的用着尾指不断的敲打着桌面。

 

他正在脑子里对着昨晚的那台红白机和那颗西兰花心中大骂特骂。

 

事情的起因在于昨晚明明在不同地点执行不同任务的爆豪、绿谷和轰三位名列前茅的英雄，很凑巧的因为各自敌人的逃窜方向相同而碰在了一起。巧合到让爆豪想要把红白机和废久一起抓起来，混着敌人暴打一顿。

说实话，能够一次性凑齐排名前三的英雄，对于敌人来说也是十分不容易的事情。

 

所以爆豪生气的原因不在于敌人。

到暴揍敌人一顿那一段为止，爆豪的心情还是很好的。

 

直到了因为那边的人质因素，导致英雄人偶没有看好自己的敌人，而其恰好拥有对爆豪具有属性压制的敌人反应迅速的一个攻击，不小心擦过了这边在收拾自己的目标的爆豪的脸颊。

 

擦过脸颊的瞬间，爆豪觉得自己都能预见下一秒冲过来然后一脸焦急又慌忙的关切自己的废久的蠢样，对于那些无知群众给他们排的英雄排名，爆豪始终对于位居于废久之下这件事情耿耿于怀。

就因为是废久才会出这种意外，才会又总是急急忙忙的想要补救。说实话，这要是放在平时和他搭档的切岛身上，双方都不会当成一回事，只有这个软弱的废久才会总觉得自己是一个和他同样的软蛋。

 

但是就在爆豪看着绿谷准备过来之际，被一旁的轰抓住了手腕，两人站在离爆豪很远的另一边，爆豪听不清他们在说些什么。

爆豪眯了眯眼，只能看见那边那台红白机拉着废久的手，指了指不远处正在拍摄并且已经准备上前来采访的扛着摄像机的媒体们，最终绿谷犹犹豫豫的跟着轰走向了媒体面前。

 

爆豪似乎被相机的闪光刺激到了眼睛，他忍不住扭过头，看着趴在地上被自己一顿乱炸的犯人，心里想着：老子才不去应付那些破烂媒体。

然后他拽着犯人的领子，向着和他们相反的警方那边移动过去了。

 

＜＜＜

 

即使和他同一事务所的切岛和上鸣每天抱着投诉报告来和他苦口婆心的教导着不要对人质太凶，追击犯人时要注意周围的环境。

但在爆豪的战绩报告和威胁的眼神下调小了音量。

反正他们已经说了，听没听见就是对方的事了。

但是事务所是不可能会如此放任爆豪的，这才有了爆豪此刻的现状。

他扯开束缚在自己脖子周围的深蓝色条纹领带，一脸疲惫大字瘫在录制间休息室里的沙发上，以前因为爆豪总是拒绝电视台的节目邀请，所以一般像这种事电台的制作人们都很机灵的转向了脾气温和又好说话的英雄Deku和高人气又是前第一英雄后嗣的英雄焦冻。甚至还被许多人戏传为荧幕couple，爆豪是不能理解这种称呼有什么好的，结果电视MC为了节目效果问向绿谷对此有何看法时，绿谷慌慌张张的样子惹得电视里的大家都哄笑了起来。

 

爆豪那时还在心里暗咒废久还是改不了这种当丑角的习惯。

 

结果今年在快要接近年底之际，事务所突然给他接了个安全知识的科普类节目的录制活动，并且明令要求爆豪必须得去，还拜托了切岛过来苦口婆心的劝他，结果最后不堪骚扰的爆豪一拍桌子，决定赴死也要拉一个垫底的，强烈提出要求负责人把切岛也一起带进节目里。

 

结果切岛只能在负责人一脸治不了爆豪还治不了你的表情下，这会正坐在化妆桌前默默的忍受着这个刚刚被爆豪威胁过手都还在颤抖的化妆师用发胶把自己的头发固定起来。

切岛心里是很害怕待会爆豪会对着主持人们暴走而炸掉整个导播室。

尤其是他们今天一起合作的还是爆豪一直各种挑刺的绿谷。

都这么多年了，这些电视台怎么总想着打爆豪的主意呢！？

 

切岛怀着这两年被爆豪培养出的家长心态在录节目的过程中战战兢兢的跟在爆豪的身后，感受到爆豪一个喘气的动作，切岛马上把早就准备好的手帕递上给爆豪。余光一瞅发现爆豪喝了一口面前的电视台提供的茶就皱着眉头不接主持人的话的时候，切岛又急急忙忙的从包里翻出纯净水给爆豪扭开盖子呈了过去，接着爆豪才肯对着摄像机回答主持人的问题。

 

绿谷对节目录制的一切流程倒是很熟悉了，他对着镜头一直努力的微笑着，看着被迫当苦力的切岛忙进忙出，还有主持人看着问题左摇右摆的思考询问方式的场面，他还是保持着自己的四平八稳的心态端坐在嘉宾席上。

 

却又似乎没有什么印在了他藻绿色的瞳孔之中。

 

一场明明播出只需40分钟的节目，却因为要照顾爆豪的各种脾气，结果硬生生的录了三个小时，最后把导演监制等人累的满头大汗。

 

爆豪觉得这个录制节目比连出三天任务还要累人，他这会一点精力都没有了，就想闭着眼睛瘫在沙发里。

 

想着等一会切岛来了再让他把自己扛回去。

 

听到门锁转动的声音，爆豪依旧闭着眼睛寐在沙发上，然后懒懒的开口：“切岛，下次再叫老子录节目老子就辞职换事务所了！”

 

 

没有得到预想中的回应，爆豪微睁开右眼，然后看见刚刚还在荧幕前满场微笑对答如流的废久这会正站在自己面前，脸上却是不再挂着刚才那种完美的笑容。

呵，刚才那从容不迫淡定应付主持人的绿谷真是让他吃了一惊，就像当年他不知道在哪偷偷继承了欧陆迈特的个性一样，现在又偷偷在他看不见的地方变成了一个笑得那么恶心的人。

爆豪承认自己刚才是故意拖延时间，就想看看他能那样牵拉着脸部肌肉到什么时候。

 

但出乎意料的是，绿谷所露出的表情，让爆豪觉得他的模样都发生了变化，似乎这不是他所知道的废久一般。而绿谷却很快调整为了平时的笑容，轻声开口询问他脸上伤口，爆豪从绿谷的声音感受到了一股让他不知所措又不明所以的东西。

到底是什么东西？

 

他是很讨厌废久刚才的假笑，但是他发现自己更讨厌废久现在这个表情。

 

……懦弱？

对。

没错。

就是懦弱！

他怎么能露出这么懦弱的表情！

 

爆豪感觉自己又升起了一股无名之火，他不耐烦的回了一句：“不关你的事，少在这瞎操心了。”

绿谷靠在门背上，低着头用着爆豪都得竖起耳朵集中精神才能听清的微小却又感觉异常坚定的声音一字一顿的说道：“小胜，我原本以为，隐藏自己的感受是一件很简单的事。  
我总是在背后看着你，心想你总会有回头看我的一天。  
但是轰君说的真的很对，人的视角只有一百二十度，而你的一百二十度中没有一度有我的存在。  
直到今天我才开始反思自己。  
为什么从来不敢想着站在你的旁边呢？  
我……”

 

绿谷的话就像一颗炸弹，炸的爆豪落荒而逃。

他心底里冒出的恐惧，像一团看不到边境的黑暗要把他笼罩了一般，他只能凭着本能的往前一个劲、一个劲的跑。

所以他没有看到门关上以后绿谷究竟是什么样的。

因为他已经自顾不暇了。

 

那天晚上他回到家，选择了最没用的方式面对这一切——逃。他不知道自己该往哪逃，也不知道究竟为什么逃。

接下来一周的时间内，他都选择了埋头在办公室里抄写报告，和爆豪一同从高中毕业工作了这么多年的切岛和上鸣都感觉到了爆豪的不对劲，但是办公室的气压简直低到让他们觉得自己说话稍有不慎就会被爆豪炸上天一般。

可是身为NO.2的英雄太久不出外勤是不可能的，所以爆豪故意挑了个远离市中心的、平时的自己死都不会选择的海岸附近的任务。

而满心担忧着上鸣正巧出任务碰见了正在买荞麦面的轰 焦，思索着当年轰和爆豪也算是班里惺惺相惜的两大巨头，把最近爆豪的怪异一股脑的全告诉了轰。

 

可是轰听完后脸上的轻笑让上鸣摸不着头脑。

 

“你如果把一个人一直关在暗无天日的地下室，当有人好心过去帮他打开窗户的时候，他会是什么反应呢？”

轰淡淡的语气让上鸣觉得自己似乎领悟了什么。

努力思想了半晌。

 

还是不懂。

“……”

 

上鸣还在思考轰说的话，结果突然兜里的手机一阵震动，手忙脚乱的接起电话，就听见话筒里传来了切岛嘶吼一般的声音。

 

“上鸣！！你这会快到医院来！！！”

“爆豪被偷袭了！！”

上鸣倒吸一口气。

 

＜＜＜

 

这是报应吗？

 

警方告诉赶来医院的切岛和上鸣，当英雄地爆心赶过去的时候，才发现收到的有关敌人的情报有误，虽然棘手却不是什么难题，但是在最后再解救人质的途中，对方一名个性为精神狂乱的敌人隐藏在人质之中，趁着爆豪分神，击中了由于距离太近而来不及闪避的爆豪。

 

医生处理了爆豪身上的伤，告知他们俩，身体上的都是些擦伤，依爆豪的体质过两天就痊愈了，只是从体征上来看，病人最近会由于收到敌人攻击的影响而情绪会变得反复无常，有可能会因为一点小事而惹他发怒，甚至控制不了自己的行为而进行暴力行为。

 

上鸣和切岛对视一眼，他小声的问：“我怎么觉得这和爆豪平时没什么区别。”

切岛忍不住赞同的点点头。

极具职业道德修养的医生低头看着病历，似在忍着笑的说道：“简单来说就是病人现在就像家里内分泌失调而进入更年期的妇女一样，这段时间建议尽量顺着病人的情绪，这样有助于病情的稳定，现在很多关于精神影响这一个性的报告说明，这种精神的影响力的持久度较弱，大概过几周就好了，到时记得带他来复诊。”

 

那这段时间他们的日子不是要更难过了吗？

 

第二天就清醒的爆豪，看着两只眼泪汪汪的小英雄正趴在他的床头，看得他想给他们每人一个暴栗，带火花的那种。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊爆哥你终于醒了！！”

“爆豪啊啊啊啊啊你终于醒了！！！'”

 

上鸣和切岛一把扑向了刚睁开眼的爆豪，想着趁他还没反应过来先表达一下自己的担忧之情。

可是一旁的脑电波图一下子变成了一连串尖锐的波图。

 

“哭什么哭啊！！！他妈的离老子远点！！！！”

 

 

这不是爆豪第一次进医院了。

但是这是第一次爆豪醒来之后脾气这么坏。

 

切岛和上鸣在内心默念了三遍，现在的爆豪就如同家中正处于更年期的母亲。

然后上鸣一脸和气的开始拿着水果问要不要给爆豪削个苹果吃，切岛开始准备出去打水让爆豪把清洗一下。

 

 

“吵死人了！！话说你们在这种地方搞什么鬼！？？还不快点滚开不用出外勤的吗！？”

 

 

不行了，以前爆豪要是随时都能点火爆炸的炸药桶，那现在就是一个已经被拔掉保险栓的手榴弹了，一碰就炸。

上鸣和切岛齐刷刷的一鞠躬，大喊着告辞了然后退出了病房。

爆豪看着安静下来、空落落的病房，却心中又升起了一股不知名的怒火。他扭头就看见旁边刚刚上鸣放回苹果的果篮上面，一张淡金的信纸上写道：

祝 

早日康复。 

绿谷 出久

 

 

上鸣悄悄的又返回在门口就冒了个头，好心提醒道：“事务所说最近这段时间你就在家中休息，可以不用来上班了哦。”

 

上鸣看着爆豪手中噼里啪啦的火花，迅速的关上门，听见里面一阵轰隆轰隆的爆炸声，开始思索事务所这次要给医院赔多少钱了。

 

在爆豪差点把医院给拆掉之前，医生介于医德和爆豪的威胁下，给爆豪开了出院通知。被事务所强制放假的爆豪只能回到自己的房子，他躺倒在自己的床上，把全身裹在被子里，感觉自己全身上下一丝力气都抽不出来了，他的困觉和懒意被那个什么精神波动给无限的放大，他不知道自己究竟在被窝里睡了多久，他连自己手机的震动以及门铃的声音都听不见了。

直到一个熟悉的身影站在他面前，摇晃着他的身子的时候，他才惊觉。

 

废久怎么会出现在这！

 

他看向已经被绿谷暴力拆迁的自己的大门，他心中在原本看见废久的脸的时候冒出的一丝安心一下子消失的无影无踪，他感觉自己又被一股所不属于他的情绪而支配了。

 

他开始控制不住自己，对着明明只是因为担忧还带着慰问品来的绿谷肆无忌惮的发泄。

 

突然，他发现一直默不作声的绿谷突然抬起头来盯着他。

 

带着那种他看不懂的那种眼神。

爆豪被那个眼神刺激得头疼到要裂开了，他强迫自己回想自己刚才说了什么。

但对面绿谷没有给他留有这个机会和时间，他很快收拾好了自己的情绪，把吃的放在桌子上就准备离开。

 

爆豪觉得自己不能让绿谷走。

他心底里冒出一个声音。

 

是他自己选择来的。

 

 

爆豪拉扯过绿谷，把门用力踹过去搭在门框上算是关门了。这一系列暴力行为他做的行云流水，随后他趁着绿谷还没反应过来，抓住他的手腕一反，然后靠着体重把绿谷压在了地上，并且用脚压制了绿谷双脚的活动。

饶是NO.1的绿谷，受到爆豪的突然攻击的他猝不及防的被爆豪控制了行动。

就在他准备靠OFA的力量弹起来的时候，爆豪突然把头凑近他后颈处，然后在肩窝处焦急的蹭来蹭去的。

爆豪觉得自己并不旺盛的情欲在那该死的精神波动下被无限的放大、再放大。

他闻着对方对方熟悉的气味，对自己来说像是一种特殊的诱惑一般，爆豪感觉自己的心像是被蚂蚁爬过一样，一股莫名的冲动从左胸一直往下传去。

爆豪能够感受到身下的人僵硬的四肢，那种紧张的状态似乎透过双方互相接触的皮肤传了过来，爆豪感觉自己的身体也开始紧张起来，不过却不是同一种意义。他选择听从下意识的舔舐着对方散发出诱惑的脖颈，然后在大动脉的位置反复啃咬，对方动脉跳动的触感，让爆豪感觉自己的血液都加速起来，但感受到对方的一阵颤抖后，他又安抚性的改为允吻道：“……别乱动。”

感受到对方逐渐安稳下来的情绪，他终于可以展开手脚，爆豪移开对方碍事的手，直接把衣服爆开扔到了一边，然后舌尖沿着脖子扬起的弧度向下移动到凹线的背脊，到有些突出的尾骨，然后在后腰上，像一个磨牙的小兽一样，留下了一连串自己的齿痕。

他似乎能迷糊之中听见对方从齿缝间泄露的微弱的呻吟，他感受到对方想要拼命的抑制自己的身体的反应和声音，这种想法他心里那种毛燥的感情得到了安抚。

他把对方翻了过来，然后半蹲下把对方拉起来，然后伸手按下对方的头颅，还在感觉柔软又舒服的卷毛上蹭了又蹭。

他心中这会的愉悦也被无限的放大了。

爆豪脸上挂着难得的笑容，然后狡黠的对着身下的人眯了眯眼，说：“我难受。”

爆豪感受到了对方的犹豫，他对于对方的不作为心中产生了一股急躁，他内心的欲望让他想粗暴把对方的头摁下来，但他还是选择了较为温和的方式，用像是催促一般的略微粗糙的手掌不停的摩擦着对方敏感的脖颈的皮肤。

终于感受到对方口腔的温暖的爆豪满足的舒了口气。

他在最原始的冲动和机械的吞吐中，获得了身体和心灵极大的快感。

他甚至都控制不住自己的低头亲吻了对方还带着自己味道的嘴唇，他似乎能感受到对方牙齿传来的震颤，他在轻咬了一口之后，恋恋不舍离开了对方的口腔。

随后一边继续啃噬着对方的皮肤，一边还接着把手指伸进去继续玩弄。

最终得到对方难以抑制的呻吟，他才心满意足。

他又感受到自己再起的欲望，重新跪在地板上，抓起对方的腰便往自己的面前递，然后开始仔细的研究接下来要进去的部位。

他抬眼，看见对方用满是伤痕的手臂挡住了他的眼睛，然后张着嘴喘息着，吐出着氤氲的气雾让爆豪感觉兴奋不已。

最终找准位置的爆豪，在狭窄的甬道获得了更大的快感，他自己都不知道该怎么处理这陌生的情欲才好了，他把似乎热到能灼烧对方的性器放进了一个对方最柔软的地方，他觉得自己全身的温度都被对方带的在上升，他头靠在对方的肩窝处，手还牢牢的抓着对方的脚踝。

爆豪让本能控制了自己的身体。

在经过了他觉得足够漫长的时间，而一层一层的快感已经重叠到不能再叠加的程度的时候。

他抵在身下之人的胸前，发出了一声餍足的喘息。

随着身体的巨大的满足，他的大脑和机体开始变得沉重。

 

这是报应。

 

绿谷摸了摸倒下的爆豪极烫的额头，撑起酸软的身体，收拾好地板，然后用着已经嘶哑的声音用爆豪的电话给切岛他们打电话。

 

绿谷揉着发酸的眼睛，脑子还稀里糊涂的就开始往家里走。

幸好路上遇见了正好来找他的丽日，丽日看着已经快要丢掉半条命的绿谷，赶紧把他拖回公寓，看着体温高烧逐渐升高到39℃的已经开始意识模糊的绿谷，丽日后打了两个电话，幸*好这时轰没有任务，听到丽日的话就赶了过来。

轰好不容易超速开车到达绿谷的公寓时，结果一进门看见的是躺在床上奄奄一息的绿谷，和蹲在床边的丽日，大概丽日从来没有见过这么虚弱的绿谷，她的眼泪都在眼眶里打转了。她在这个公寓里，一个人看着绿谷的体温一点一点的升高，但是脑子里却不停的回想道绿谷再最后和她用哀求一般的眼神说道不去医院的模样，在看到轰气喘吁吁的赶来的时候，她终于忍不住的哭了出来。  
“轰、轰君，你看、看绿谷君是怎么了……”

轰努力平复自己的呼吸，然后轻轻的拍了拍丽日因为哭泣而抖动的背，轻声温柔的安抚道：“没事，你处理的很好了。”

接下来的三天。

爆豪因为脑波的奇异波动而导致大脑复核过度，在ICU中被隔离照顾了三天。  
绿谷因为身体的因素而体温忽高忽低，在自家的公寓中躺了三天。

 

医院期间医生和护士进进出出，每天都在努力给爆豪大脑的降温，爆豪 胜和爆豪 光己几乎都要睡在ICU的走廊上了。  
而在另一边的公寓，轰每天都在用自己的个性，在绿谷体温升高时用冰水给他降温，体温过低时用反复不停的加热着盆里的水。

最终爆豪在医院众医师的不懈努力下脱离危机，一直守在病房外爆豪 光己没能忍住自己的情绪，对着刚醒过来还意识不清的爆豪 胜己猛冲了过去。  
原本以为会收到一阵暴栗的爆豪，却突然感受到了对方脸颊的一阵湿润。

 

而绿谷在轰和丽日连夜的翘班照顾下，终于恢复过来了意识，在一阵恍惚间看到对面突然松了一口气的表情，突然很是难过自己给别人填了那么大的麻烦。  
丽日却完全没有感受到绿谷的低沉，她猛地扑过来抱着绿谷嚎啕大哭起来。

 

爆豪失去了由于精神波动影响的这几天的记忆。

绿谷选择性的遗忘了有关爆豪 胜己的一切。

 

 

爆豪正躺在病床上，一边啃着上鸣削好的苹果一边听着切岛用着毫不可信的语气形容着自己前几天的所作所为。  
“……爆豪你前几天简直就是手榴弹，谁碰谁炸，不过我和上鸣都提前收到了医生的告诫，说你那段时间因为敌人的个性而导致脑电波异常，就像那个什么一样……”切岛的强烈求生欲让他下意识的想避开医生的那个绝对会令爆豪生气的描述。  
但是正在一旁啃果篮的上鸣不怕死的抬头补充道：“更年期的妇女！！这么贴切的形容词切岛你都能忘记吗？！”  
啪。  
上鸣的后脑勺受到了爆豪的一记攻击。

切岛打着马虎笑着把上鸣拉着起身准备离开了，上鸣一脸迷茫，出了病房还小声的和切岛说：“其实刚才爆豪打我都不疼，你拉我出来干嘛？”  
切岛不知道该怎么回答上鸣的问题。

爆豪看着又空荡荡的病房，然后低头看向了一旁的果篮。

 

……？  
他刚才为什么要说又？

出院后的爆豪在光己的暴力下，押回了光己和胜的房子，他的房间光己在出院前几天就提前打扫好了。  
但是爆豪还是能闻到空气里一股积尘的味道。  
光己大方的解释道：“你都搬出去住了，我就懒得打扫了，不过我前几天确实好好的打扫过了。”  
“死老太婆！就临时打扫了一下还这么凶的逼着我回来干什么？！”  
爆豪 光己一脸奇异的看着他：“你难道还要回你那个乱糟糟的狗窝去睡吗？”  
“我可是有好好收拾房间的！”

爆豪 光己一把拉开窗帘，昏暗的房间一下子变得敞亮了起来，光己拍了拍手上的灰尘，笑着说道：“没事没事，你再打扫打扫睡个一个星期是没什么问题的！”  
在爆豪的无用的抗争下，光己兴奋的宣布了晚上的晚餐，就收拾收拾准备出门了。  
爆豪看着光己离去欢快的背影，又把自己进了柔软的被子里。  
还好那个老太婆有记得晒被子。  
爆豪头埋在枕头中，不管他再怎么努力，他的记忆只停留在了电视台休息室里用着他不能理解的眼神盯着他的废久。  
爆豪的脑子就像被强制点了重复播放一般，不断的、一次又一次的重复着废久抬起头，然后自己被对方那双眼睛的情绪吞噬的画面。  
直到他感觉自己不知道什么自动自发的受爆豪 胜己的呼唤坐到餐桌，机械性的戳起面前的香辣烤鱼的手被胜己一筷子敲下来的痛觉唤醒。

“干嘛？老妈做的菜有这么难吃吗？你的表情怎么这么难看？！”  
看着光己叉着腰生气的样子，一旁的胜急忙笑着的安抚着光己。

光己看着难得没有反驳自己的爆豪，一脸的不可置信的对着胜确认道：“我，刚才难道太凶了吗？我怎么觉得这混小子要哭了呢？”  
“没有没有，胜出他只是前段时间脑子烧坏了，过两天就好了。”

爆豪回过神来，瞪了对面一唱一和的两夫妻俩，大吼道：“又在一旁诋毁我！！”

 

爆豪觉得自己的心里没有了最初收到绿谷的自我剖析时的那种恐慌感，从出院后，他没有收到过关于绿谷的任何信息。  
即使想从平时嘴巴漏风的上鸣那曲线问一下，都被搪塞了过去。  
爆豪感觉到了自己内心烦躁不安。  
那天因为发现自己房间里的衣服对于现在这个体型并不是那么合身的爆豪，那天因为光己和胜正好出门而就没有打招呼直接回到自己房子准备拿衣服的时候。  
发现自己房子外聚集了一大堆的施工队伍员工。  
爆豪往里面瞧了一眼。

 

看着墙壁上焦黑的爆炸痕迹，还有被砸的已经看不出原样的家具，以及被某种外力因素而暴力拆下来的大门，爆豪很明白这一切都是自己的手笔。

 

大家对他的隐瞒的态度已经让他没有办法再忍耐下去了，就在他准备抓住上鸣或者切岛用暴力让他们招供的时候，上鸣偷偷摸摸的钻进了他的办公室，然后在他的办公桌前蹲了下来。  
爆豪心想上鸣自投罗网了。结果上鸣突然发声说道：“唉，趁着爆豪不在了，我只和你说一下关于上上个星期我遇到轰的事情哦，切岛。”  
爆豪左右环顾了一下，确认了只有自己和上鸣这个电气笨蛋在房间里。  
正打算开口问前两天要烧坏脑袋的是不是不是自己而是对方的时候，他突然脑子一转，明白了过来，又坐回了自己的位置上，一声不吭的等着上鸣接着的话。  
“因为前两天爆豪的行为实在是太怪异了，爆豪进医院那天，我正好外出遇见了轰，我就没忍住把爆豪最近的表现都给轰说了。爆豪……爆哥应该不会生我的气对吧。”

 

呵。  
不对。  
“当时轰的回答我觉得听得似懂非懂的，他问我，如果有一个人一直被关在黑漆漆的地下室里，但是恰逢有路过的好心人过去给他开扇窗的时候，他会是什么反应？”

你说，如果把一个人一直关在暗无天日的地下室，当有人好心过去帮他打开窗户的时候，他会是什么反应呢？

 

“我说是不是那个被关的人是不是挺感激对方的。  
他摇了摇头。  
说道……”

 

那个人会因为从来没见过的阳光而害怕的四处乱窜，但又因为地下室就那么小一点，他就只能在那块地方打转。  
只顾着害怕。  
忘了那个给他开窗的人。  
开窗的人看对方因为自己的好心而害怕的样子，就转身走掉了。  
而等到地下室中的人知道光原来是那么温暖的东西之后，发现自己找不到感谢的人了。

“轰、丽日还有……绿谷，在你住院的期间不是不想过来看你，只是听说当时绿谷好像高烧一直反反复复的烧了三天，轰他们一直在那边照顾绿谷去了。”

爆豪脑子里又开始重放那天绿谷抬起头的样子，他似乎终于读懂了废久眼睛里的东西。

 

那里有害怕。  
有渴望。  
有难受。  
还有对他爆豪 胜己积攒太久的感情。

 

＜＜＜

 

绿谷身体完全好透了之后，为了感谢轰和丽日这段时间的照顾，本来准备请他们两去吃神户牛肉，结果被轰一把揽进了荞面店中。

丽日一边吃面一边还在悲鸣着自己的5A牛肉。  
但是轰却是心情好到嘴角都上扬了。

 

“对了，下个星期要举办年终会了，所有的英雄都收到邀请函了。”轰在聊天间若无其事的提到这件事，然后看了眼似乎完全没有意识到这是一件怎样的事的绿谷，问道：“需要我们帮你请假吗？”

丽日嘬着面，移开了视线。  
她并不清楚绿谷前几天到底是发生了什么事，只是绿谷这种平和的状态反而让她心里惴惴不安。

 

绿谷反倒出乎意料笑着像只是在说一场简单的聚会的样子回答道：“不用啊，我也好久没见过雄英全班的同学了呢。”  
轰得到绿谷自己的回答，接着专心致志于自己面前的荞麦面里。

 

年终会那天，绿谷穿了难得的正装，还答应了要去丽日家帮忙接她。  
他能够感受到自己的心跳像是在耳边打鼓一般。  
他的情况，轰在照顾他的那几天就发现了，他把全身都埋进被子里时，轰坐在自己的床边的高脚凳上，一边看着不知名为什么的小说一边用闲聊着说道：“他们说爆豪因为攻击失忆了。”  
“也不多，刚好就是前几天的。”  
轰抬眼看了一眼绿谷，沉默了半晌，问道：“你不打算告诉他吗？”

“不想。”  
“嗯？为什么。”

 

等了许久还是没有等到回答的轰端着水盆准备离去的时候，似乎捕捉到了来自被窝里传来的绿谷细小的声音。

 

“因为……”  
“小胜当时的眼睛里，什么都没有。”

 

轰动作利落的把水换掉，然后坐回自己的位置上拿起那本书接着看。

 

在绿谷都快要睡着之际，才听见轰低沉的念道：“你的眼中有飘渺的峰，有不息的河，有向阳而开的花还有林间鸣叫的鸟，有着自然万物，有着无限美好。  
却，独独没有我。”

 

绿谷开心的笑着和丽日尝试了长桌上的一片糕点，然后和过来的打招呼以前的同学不停的询问各自对方的近况。

虽然已经是排行第一的英雄，绿谷依旧会记下身边厉害的英雄的各个事迹。  
对于绿谷对英雄还是这么狂热的态度，大家都忍不住拿着他打趣。  
绿谷看着正站在身边，对着桌上的西式糕点不为所动的轰，拼命忍住了笑。  
轰的手在桌上晃了半天，最终还是就拿了一瓶矿泉水。

“轰君要不要试试这个？我觉得很好吃！”  
绿谷兴奋的递上自己盘子里的小蛋糕，被轰难得皱着眉拒绝掉了。

 

“太甜了。”  
轰回想到了去年，闷闷的说：“去年年终会因为吃了一口，我回去刷了四遍的牙都还能感受到那股甜腻感。”  
绿谷没忍住笑出了声，而正在桌上奋战的丽日听见轰的宣言，心疼的低头对着盘子里的食物说安抚道：“没事！在我心中你们都很好吃！”  
绿谷的笑容更大了。

轰半撑在台子上说道：“突然觉得看见你笑也是一件难得的事了。”

轰看着远方似乎已经暴跳如雷的某个淡金色刺猬头，心情又是一阵大好，自言自语道：“看来某只小狮子又开始急躁了。”  
爆豪之前的行为实在是太过分了，但即使轰心里对爆豪再不满，别人的事情他却不能插手。

 

但是现在。

轰把手搭上绿谷的肩上。  
这也不能说明他就不能去揪狮子的尾巴毛了。

 

“绿谷我们出去呼吸一下空气吧。”

绿谷虽然感觉到有些奇怪，但还是点点头，端着丽日给他夹的慢慢一碟的小蛋糕，顺着轰的力度，从人群中冲了出去。

但奈何现场到的媒体实在太多了。

等到出到场外，绿谷又只剩一个人的坐在庭外的石凳上等着轰待会能够找过，他双膝合并两手端着盘子乖巧的放在了膝盖上。

 

 

“别别别！爆哥冷静一点！”  
“爆哥！算了算了！！”  
一进会场看见绿谷的爆豪就像看见猎物一下子就眼睛发光了，忍耐了半天，一直思考着该怎么过去搭话才好的爆豪，突然看见那边的绿谷不知道和那个红白机聊到了什么，突然笑了起来。  
看的他心痒痒的。  
他觉得心里的小兽一下子在自己刚固定好的牢笼里挣扎了起来。

一直在旁边守着爆豪就连看见熟悉的同学都不敢走开去打招呼就生怕爆豪一下子在这里爆发，这会场里可满满的都是媒体啊！万一再出点什么事，事务所可能会把他们抓起来吊打了吧。

直到爆豪看到被红白机示威一般揽着肩膀就从会场里消失。  
爆豪暴跳的就想冲过去全部炸掉。

他甩开抓着他的两人，然后向着绿谷的背影冲了过去。

 

啧，自己又在追逐着他的背影了。

 

 

绿谷看着大喘着气冲到自己面前的爆豪，受到了惊吓。  
“小……小胜……”

爆豪一伸手，阻止了绿谷接下来的话。  
反正肯定是他不想听的。

“废久……”

爆豪停顿下来，心里措了措辞。

“……在老子失忆的时候……”  
“发生了什么？”

 

绿谷在爆豪的眼中看到了熟悉的东西。

他有些自嘲的笑着轻声的说。

“怎么会呢？小胜你在我告白了之后，我们就再也没有见过了。”  
绿谷端着蛋糕，问道：“小胜这次不跑了吗？”

 

爆豪感觉似乎有人扼住了他的喉咙一样，堵得他难受，又让他发不出声。

绿谷端着碟子起身，低头告别离开。  
爆豪发现自己变成了那个在背后追逐的人，而绿谷变成了那个逃跑的人。

 

 

这是报应。

 

 

爆豪坐在刚刚绿谷坐的石凳。  
他看着面前突然出现的一双黑色皮鞋。  
用着充满疲惫和无奈的声音说道。

“……你……”  
“你告诉我吧，轰。”  
“前段时间到底发生了什么。”

“你不是都猜的差不多了吗？”  
“但大概比你脑子里想的情况还要更加恶劣吧。”  
“绿谷发烧的时候丽日打了两个电话，先打给了你，你没接，然后打给了我。”  
“她是在不知道你是始作俑者的前提下，下意识的认为你会是最关心绿谷的那个人。”

 

这一切，统统都是报应。

Fin


End file.
